teamfourstarfandomcom-20200216-history
Yamcha
Yamcha (ヤムチャ, Yamucha) is a former desert bandit. He was once an enemy of Goku, but eventually reformed and became a a lifelong friend and ally. He was the first of the eventual Z Fighters to meet and team up with Goku. He was once the boyfriend of Bulma. His constant companion is Puar. In the Anime Yamcha was a former desert bandit who used to steal from people to make a living. After meeting Goku and going on many adventures with him. He became friends with Goku and after training under master Roshi became strong. He made friends with Krillin, Tien, and other Z fighters. He is weak compared to other Z fighters but one of the strongest earthlings. Role in DBZ Abridged Yamcha is the put-upon everyman of DBZ Abridged. Yamcha almost always has either of the following happen to him in every scene he is in in DBZ Abridged: *Get's ridiculed, teased and satirized by almost every character in the series. *Has something humiliating/embarrassing happen to him. *Has embarrassing moments of his past bought up. *Get's gravely wounded/dies in what little fights he is in. Yamcha is ridiculed so frequently in the Abridged series that this has theoretically put him at an even lower standard to Krillen, who is seen as the main joke character and source of everyone's deride in the series (despite Yamcha not having an "owned" count) and in some situations, even Krillen tends to look down on Yamcha. All of this is done in an effort to provide the huge shift in character ability compared to his appearance in the original Dragon Ball, where Yamcha was one of the strongest and most ubiquitous characters, something referenced by Goku when he arrives on earth during the Saiyan conflict, only to find that Yamcha's been killed already, something that Goku responds to with confused shock. Yamcha is notable for being a character who, more than any other, features in the series to allow Team Four Star to contrast how different things are between Dragon Ball and Dragon Ball Z. There are other cases of this as well, such as when Bulma, Master Roshi, and several others discussed previous plot-points like the Red Ribbon Army, King Piccolo, and Launch from the original Dragon Ball, but Yamcha tends to make it all the more poignant since he's a character that, by all accounts, was one of the toughest in the series that preceded this one, nicely showing the sheer level of power creep Dragon Ball Z saw as time went on and everyone not of Saiyan descent became increasingly irrelevant. To put Yamcha's strength in perspective, 'in a group full of Krillins, Yamcha would be the Raditz.' In general, Yamcha represents a very human side of the various conflicts in DBZ Abridged: He is, to put it simply, completely in over his head. Fighting stronger and stronger foes with the group forces the hapless human to face up to his own increasing irrelevance, and he eventually leaves the battlefield entirely, an ignoble end to a character that in the previous work, was something of a badass. He is above only Chiaotzu and Krillin in the social order of the group, due to the former's self-destructive tendencies and latter being exceptionally annoying. It is thus rather humorous that he's the first of the group to realize the level of power creep going on and thus being the first one out. Yamcha arrived to the location of the Saiyans shortly after their arrival. He motivated his fellow Z-Fighters with a speech that eloquently detailed how much the group had trained to combat the aliens, though he was soon afterward killed when a Saibamen forced itself on him and self-destructed. Angered by his death, Krillin proceeded to kill the remaining Saibamen. In spite of all of this nonsense, however, Yamcha remains both reliable and steadfast, fighting off his own fears in order to help the others in times of need. He's notable for being the one who extricates Goku so that he can recover during the Android conflict. Yamcha went by Bulma's house to gather his things, being thanked by her and stating in return that she did not have to throw out most of it, though Bulma insisted he was deceased and it was taking up room, being seconded by Oolong who mentioned that his corpse was doing much of the same leading Yamcha to question where he was buried. After Bulma replied to Oolong asking her how her single life was treating her that she had dreamed about Vegeta the previous night, which was followed by Yamcha calling her a slut even after she clarified that they were only walking in a park. Vegeta then returned to Earth and was confronted by Yamcha, who told him that he had a lot of nerve coming back there. Vegeta did not recognize him from their brief encounter on Earth beforehand and dismissed him, though Yamcha was quick to claim they fought when he landed on Earth, only being then recognized by Vegeta as the "one scrub" who got killed by a Saiberman and laughing at him. Yamcha called for him to come closer to him and laugh, which Vegeta did, the intimidated Yamcha then easing the situation by stating that they could laugh together before Bulma pulled Vegeta to have him take a shower, Yamcha watching him and stating in his mind that he "better run." Yamcha spoke with Krillin, who remarked that Vegeta living there was "neat" though Yamcha argued that it was not since he was "singlehandedly responsible for murdering most of the entire gang". Bulma came out and mentioned that she had seen a strange hole on Vegeta, which Yamcha stated males had as well and then briefly considered Vegeta being female when Bulma said there was one above the other one. When Future Trunks arrived and told Goku what was to come, he told him that in his timeline, Yamcha hanged himself out of depression and insanity after learning that Bulma was pregnant with Vegeta's child (a very fatal blow to a man who already lost his pride and respect). Goku acted upon this and told Yamcha that he was his friend. This resulted in the aforementioned medical assistance that Yamcha gave Goku (and also because everyone finds him useless in action anyway). When Cell's energy is sensed, Krillin mentions that he feel's everyone's energy except for Yamcha's... Yamcha greeted Krillin and Future Trunks at Goku's home once they came, telling Future Trunks that he was "hanging in there". With Krillin stating that he wished to move Goku, Yamcha mentioned that he had finally stopped screaming and that Kame House would literally be the second place the androids would look for Goku, though he complied with moving him. Once the Z-Fighters returned to Kame House, they rested until the androids arrived there, seeking Goku but instead acquiring the attention of Piccolo who resolved to have a skirmish with them around a series of uninhabited islands. After Piccolo flew off with the three androids, Yamcha asked if they were going to die if Piccolo failed and once this was confirmed by Tien, Yamcha told the others that he hoped training was going well for the Saiyans on Kami's Lookout. Quotes *Tien: "Chiaotzu! No my partner!" Yamcha:" (After a brief pause) Gay." Tien: "Hey at least I don't spend my free time living alone with a cat." Yamcha: "Hey at least I get some pussy- wow that did not come out right."(Episode 6) *Yamcha:The following is a...oh! I did this last time. What's going on?Ahem! I mean, the following is a non-profit fan-based parody. Dragonball, Dargonball Z and Dragonball GT are all owned FUNimation, Toei Animation,Fuji TV and Akira Toriama. Please support the official release. I, uhh. Why do I've a... Why do I've a bad feeling about this?(Episode 35, Yamcha reading the disclaimer while sensing the running gag of the disclaimer (epic forshadowing)). *Krillin:So that song... Yamcha: I was desperate and no, it wasn't worth it!(Awkward moment of silence)Goku: Cat loves food, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah. Category:Characters Category:Humans Category:Weaklings